godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Methuselah
Methuselah, also dubbed Titanus Methuselah, is a prehistoric giant armoured created by Legendary Pictures that appears in Legendary's 2019 film, Godzilla: King of the Monsters, as a minor Titan obeying Ghidorah and later Godzilla. Name "Methuselah" was a Biblical figure known for living a long time, a trait shared with almost all other uses of the word "Methuselah", including the oldest planet, the oldest star, and proteins that extend the lifespan of insects. This would suggest that Methuselah is ancient, even more so than the other Titans, but the significance of the name remains unknown. Design Appearance Methuselah is a quadruped with a forest on its armoured shell, with large white eyes and a mouth with large teeth. He also has large horns growing down from the top of his head that curl inwards, and spines along his back and reptilian tail. He has claws for front feet and hooves for back feet. Concept art shows that Methuselah appears to have trees on his armoured back, which may be smaller spines. However, the King of the Monsters novelization mentions that the forest grows on Methuselah's shell. Portrayal It is believed that Methuselah is portrayed through CGI and keyframe animation, although the portrayal is currently undefined. History Middle Ages According to legend, Methuselah destroyed a village in Munich, then settled down to sleep on its wreckage, where a forest grow on his shell and he was assumed to be a mountain, until Monarch discovered its true origins. ''Godzilla: King of the Monsters Held in Monarch Outpost 67, located in Munich, Germany, Methuselah hears the call of his new alpha Ghidorah, and wakes from his slumber. Following his new alpha's orders, Methuselah proceeds to hunt on Earth with his new "pack", beginning by attacking a nearby railway, until the ORCA calls all Titans to Boston. Methuselah does not move quickly enough to get to Boston before Godzilla kills Ghidorah, and Methuselah bows to him, acknowledging him as his new alpha. Abilities Amphibious Nature Methuselah is capable of swimming in the sea in a manner reminiscent of a turtle, allowing him to move from continent to continent if necessary. Camouflage Due to his shell being capable of starting and supporting life, Methuselah can camouflage himself as a mountain simply by growing a forest on his shell. This can apparently be done very quickly. Durability Methuselah's armour-plated shell is extremely durable, allowing him to withstand powerful attacks. Strength and Combat Methuselah can use his massive horns to inflict a great deal of damage and destruction. Trivia *The outpost Methuselah is contained in, Monarch Outpost 67, may reference the 1967 movie ''Son of Godzilla, in a similar way to how Rodan and Mothra's outpost numbers reference the year of the first movie they appeared in. *When Methuselah was first shown in a trailer for Godzilla: King of the Monsters, he was widely believed to be Anguirus or Baragon. List of appearances Films *''Godzilla: King of the Monsters'' Novels *''Godzilla: King of the Monsters - The Official Movie Novelization'' References Category:MonsterVerse - Kaiju